Stormy Night
by Aku Blossom
Summary: On a stormy night, a lonely soul finds solace in a kindred spirit.


The rain drizzled down heavily on the distant, quiet city. Once bustling streets had slowed to a standstill and the once raucous filled air had grown comfortably silent. Among the steel and stone monoliths, a forgotten soul rested in a dismal alleyway. He was a long way from his birthplace, far, far away from the place where anyone knew his name. Good, he thought. All he'd ever wanted was to be alone, to return to that dismal silence where his life had began.

"Hey...you shouldn't be out in the rain, you'll get sick," He didn't raise his head to the chiding sound of the child's voice. Instead, he sneered and looked away from her, his eyes glowing in the darkness.

"That is not a possibility, go home," His voice wasn't one spoken, but one thought. He heard the little girl's shock, though it didn't last near enough for his comfort. Like a mental beacon, suddenly her thoughts changed from concern to curiosity. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Was that your voice in my head? Wow...that's incredible! What are you?" He laughed, a short, bitter cough, and shook his head.

"A bastard," To his surprise, the little girl giggled. Footsteps pittered through shallow, growing puddles. She was right next to him now, still far enough for safety but closer than he anticipated she'd dare step. Still, he kept his eyes away.

"I'm sorry to hear that...where are you from? I've never seen anything like you before," He almost smiled, it had been ages since anyone offered mere questions when faced with his presence. He was more used to combat being the immediate response.

"I'm from a place far, far away...my kind, or those like me, rather, are not native to this region. I came here for a moment's reprieve," The little girl sighed and sat down next to him, brushing against his side on her way down. She gently patted his arm. He jerked, turning to look at the offending appendage. The feeling was odd...and he knew why the moment he saw it. Her hand had no fingers.

"Yeah, that's why I'm out here too. It's not easy trying to keep up with this town...somedays they can't tie their shoes without my help," The feline monster finally met her bug-eyed stare of concern. Her pink eyes were enormous on her face, even wider with sympathy for his plight. That single, brief moment of eye contact let him know he was with a kindred spirit.

"You're not human..." He mused, gently reaching out a three-balled hand to trace the soft curve of her cheek. She smiled and blushed, shaking her head.

"No...I tried to be but...I guess it's a pretty exclusive club, huh? You're not a monster...are you?" The creature turned his head to the sky, his eyes catching the moonlight and gleaming with cat-like intensity.

"Some would say that I am...I was born to be the ultimate fighting machine, the perfection of my kind...you could say I'm a monster," The little girl lightly touched his arm. He could feel incredible strength in her, she was no stranger to conflict. He lowered his eyes to hers, trying to peer inside her, to know more about her. She smiled, almost as if she had read his mind.

"You know, they used to call me a monster too. I was born to be the perfect little girl...now I'm the perfect little superheroine. When I save them, I'm a hero...when I don't, well...I still feel like a monster. So, if you wanted, you could call me a monster too," He chuckled.

"You're very well-spoken for your age," She giggled, her hand still resting tenderly on his thin arm.

"Thank you...what's your name?" She asked.

"...They called me Mewtwo," He responded slowly, narrowing his eyes, again reaching out to trace the curve of her face. With only a moment's hesitation, not fear though, this child had long since outgrown petty emotions such as fear, the little girl reached out and touched his face. She smiled, blushing as rainwater streaked down her face, her long orange hair matted to her face.

"My name is Blossom. Do you...need a place to stay?" His goal had been to run from everything, to isolate himself in complete loneliness. His natural element; his one true home. Her offer was generous, but it was contrary to everything he was and everything he sought to return to.

"Yes..."


End file.
